Smiles and French Idiots
by luvme123
Summary: Kyoya Ootori has a problem. And it's name is Tamaki Suoh. Kyotama fluff. (Possibly!ooc!kyoya but idk)


Kyoya Ootori had a problem. And his name was Tamaki Suoh."

"Kyoya, mon amour, I was thinking maybe..." Kyoya tunes out Tamaki as he rambled on about some cosplay idea for the club to do - one that was most likely expensive, but Kyoya never dare turn down - too focused on those _damn_ words. Mon amour. _My love_. It was something all new, usually the damn idiot would just call him _mother_. He could handle that.

But_ no_, he had to call him mon amour.

At first, it had been lightly peppered here and there. It had happened when they first met, whenever he got what he'd wanted, and then it started in their second year, more frequent. Whenever Kyoya agreed to some outrageous idea Tamaki had suggested to him, he'd jump around, hugging the poor boy and yelling _"Kyoya! Mon amour! Yay!"_

Then he started saying it when addressing Kyoya personally.

_"Kyoya, mon amour, are you ready to go? The club will be waiting if you dawdle any longer."_

_"Mother! Mon amour, those shady twins won't let me hang out with Haruhi again!" _

_"Kyoya, mon amour, do you think we could do..."_

It was getting. On. His. Nerves.

"So, what do you think?" Tamaki's excited question brings Kyoya back into reality and he cringes at the girls he was entertaining's flushed faces. His suggestion had obviously flustered them. Tamaki's expectant gaze pierces though his glasses.

"If I say yes, will you go away?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess. Try to keep your spending to a minimum."

Tamaki jumps up with a shout of happiness. "Thank you, mon amour! I will this time, I promise!"

He runs off, leaving Kyoya blushing furiously. "No you won't, you bastard..." He mutters, but a smile plays at his lips. He turns to the girls again, seeing their overjoyed faces. He plasters a cool smile on his face. "Why, you look happy ladies."

"Oh, you're so sweet to Tamaki-kun, Kyoya!" One of them says, swooning. The others agree.

"So nice!"

For a second, Kyoya's smile falters before he says, without even hesitating, "As he is you, ladies."

The girls swoon. He curses himself silently, chastising his consciousness for telling the girls that he treated _Tamaki_, of all people, like he was the only other person in the world. Surely, now, girls would come to see him be friendly with the idiot, instead of being friendly with the hosts, who were there solely for their interest.

_Fuck._

/

"Kyoya, mon amore, the guests are gone. You don't have to keep that smile on your face." Tamaki shakes Kyoya - who had dozed off a while ago, tired, but happy smile on his face from an eventful day - awake warily.

"Of course," Kyoya says, eyes snapping open, his attitude changing as soon as the words leave Tamaki's mouth. "But I was in a good mood...until you came along, anyways..."

Those last words are meant to be a mutter, too quiet for Tamaki to hear, but the blonde does and pouts. "You don't have to be so rude, mon amour, I just wanted to know you don't have to look so fake anymore..."

The damn idiot knew his smiles were forced, everyone but their clients did, but he'd taken the extra time to _analyze them_ to know if they were real or not. Any other friend would be flattered, but it just made Kyoya more angry. _And he used those damn words again..._

"Of course," Kyoya says, another smile replacing the one he'd had. This one was forced, and they both knew it. But it looked more natural. He looks around, searching for everyone else. They weren't in the room - in fact, it was empty. "Where is everyone?"

"They left a while ago. I said I'd clean up so they'd let you sleep some more. You looked tired, after having so many clients today." Tamaki smiles at Kyoya, a smile on his own lips, but Kyoya can't help but notice that it looks...forced.

"Hey, quit trying to pull the fake thing on me, I know that smile's fake." Kyoya says, taking his guess and seeing if he'd analyzed as much about his friend as the other had him. Tamaki blushes.

"You knew?" He asks.

"Yeah." Kyoya says, not wanting to mess around. "We've been friends so long I think I should be able to tell..." He trails off, stands, and starts to pack his laptop into his bag, his notebook, pencil...

"...Mon amour?"

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"How come you let me call you my love?" Kyoya looks up. He's surprised. "And don't pretend you don't know what I'm calling you, because I remember teaching you that when you weren't doing too well in French class last year."

"I..." Kyoya swallows the lump in his throat. Why did he let Tamaki call him that? There must be a reason, there wasn't any reason he couldn't tell the other boy to stop... He was about to blow off the question all together, give an excuse, when it hits him, and instead he tells the blonde without hesitation, "Because I am, and you, mine."

Tamaki blinks, having not expected his friends answer. "...What?"

"You heard me, Tamaki," The feeling of anger - what Kyoya had finally recognized as irritation, not actual anger - returns, and a headache was building up slowly, but a genuine smile graces his lips. "I am your love, and you are mine. You simply decided to tell me, while I decided to wait until a confrontation to admit my true feelings. It's simple, when you think about it, but I didn't expect you to figure it out."

Tamaki looks at Kyoya, speechless, and then jumps on his back, holding him tight.

"Kyoya! Mon amour! You're so cruel, I thought you were lying, but you're smile is real so that must mean you actually love me! That's so sweet," Tamaki nuzzles Kyoya, "You do have a heart!"

"If you keep this up, you won't," Kyoya growls, and Tamaki flies off of him, a squeal of fear flying from his mouth.

"Sorry!"

Kyoya chuckles, and offers his hand to the blonde. "Whatever. Let's just go, you idiot."

Tamaki looks hesitantly at Kyoya's extended hand. "I'm not going to bite it," Kyoya says, irritation flitting through his veins again, but it only lasts for a second. "I'll only do that if you get too personal. We've only just started dating, after all."

"We-we're dating?"

Kyoya raises his eyebrows. "Only if you want to, of course, but I assume you do, or you wouldn't be calling me mon amour."

"Of course."

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Of course," Tamaki takes Kyoya's hand in his and kisses him softly as Kyoya pulls him away, shutting off the lights as they closed and locked the club room doors. Kyoya flips the sign outside the door and they walk away, hand-in-hand. "Mon amour?"

For the first time in a while, those words don't bother Kyoya as much as they had. "Yes, Tamaki?"

"I love you."

Kyoya shakes his head, exasperated, but replies nonetheless, "And I, you, you idiot. Just lay off the 'my love' stuff around the guests; we're here to have one-on-one with them, not each other while they watch."

"Of course, my love."


End file.
